Rosie in Wonderland (ThomasTenCents34526's Style)
ThomasTenCents34526's twelfth spoof of Alice in Wonderland. Cast *Rosie (from Thomas and Friends) as Alice *Sally Seaplane (from TUGS) as Alice's Sister *Puppy Lady (from Lady and the Tramp) as Dinah *Zazu (from The Lion King) as White Rabbit *Adviser (from Looney Tunes) as Doorknob *Moneybags (from Spyro) as Dodo *Chip (from The Little Engine That Could) as Parrot next to Dodo *Ren and Stimpy as Tweedledee and Tweedledum *Buzz Lightyear (from Toy Story) as Walrus *Dai Station (from Ivor the Engine) as Carpenter *Skippy Rabbit as Bill the Lizard *Nazz as Rose *Sarah as Iris *Dee Dee as Daisy *Various Characters as Flowers *Shadow (from Sonic) as Caterpillar *Squeaks the Caterpillar (Butterfly) as Butterfly *Marahute (The Rescuers Down Under) as The Bird in the Tree *Butch (from Tom and Jerry) as Cheshire Cat *Philip (from Theodore Tugboat) as Mad Hatter *Fillmore (from Theodore Tugboat) as March Hare *Polar (from Crash Bandicoot) as Dormouse *The Three Stooges as Card Painters *Various Characters as Marching Cards *Various Villains as Soldier Cards *Razorwife (from Rayman) as Queen of Hearts *Kevin as King of Hearts Gallery Rosie'sFunfairSpecial14.png|Rosie as Alice Sally Seaplane.jpg|Sally Seaplane as Alice's Sister Signs-youre-dating-a-disney-fan-lady.jpg|Puppy Lady as Dinah Zazu.png|Zazu as The White Rabbit You know the nose in the book penalty for not having the books balanced..jpg|Adviser as The Doorknob Moneybags_Reignited.jpg|Moneybags as Dodo Chip the Bird.jpg|Chip the Bird as Parrot next to Dodo Ren and Stimpy.jpg|Ren and Stimpy as Tweedledee and Tweedledum CAPTAIN BUZZ LIGHTYEAR IS A NICE SPACEMAN.jpg|Buzz Lightyear as Walrus The Railway Llaniog station these Dai station with little green Ivor tank engine Cartoon Animation.jpg|Dai Station as Carpenter Skippy Rabbit.jpg|Skippy Rabbit as Bill the Lizard Nazz.gif|Nazz as Rose Sarah Have Gone Confused.jpg|Sarah as Iris It's Dee Dee (in her swimsuit).png|Dee Dee as Daisy My favorite live action kid characters part 1.jpg|Various Characters as Flowers Shadow Sonic X.jpg|Shadow as Caterpillar Squeeks as Butterfly.jpg|Squeaks the Caterpillar as Butterfly Marahute the Eagle.jpg|Marahute as The Bird in the Tree Butch Cat.jpg|Butch as Cheshire Cat Phillip.jpg|Phillip as Mad Hatter Filmore.jpg|Filmore as March Hare Polar Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy.png|Polar as Dormouse The-three-stooges-88-episodes-with-curly-on-6-dvd-s-aac9.jpg|The Three Stooges as Card Painters Disney-characters-header-image.jpg|Various Characters as Marching Cards Various Cartoon Villains.jpg|Various Villains as Soldier Cards Razorwife.jpg|Razorwife as Queen of Hearts KevinEd.png|Kevin as King of Hearts Movie Used *Alice in Wonderland (1951) Footage Thomas and Friends *Thomas and the Birthday Mail (Michael Brandon) *Hector the Horrid! (Michael Angelis-UK) *Thomas Sets Sail (Michael Angelis-UK) *Thomas and the Runaway Car (Michael Angelis-UK) *Rosie's Funfair Special (Michael Brandon) *Splish Splash Splosh (Michael Brandon) *Diesel's Special Delivery (Michael Brandon) *Stuck On You (Michael Brandon) *Salty's Surprise (Michael Brandon) *Sodor Surprise Day (Michael Brandon) *Ol' Wheezy Wobbles (Michael Brandon) *The Fastest Red Engine on Sodor (Mark Moraghan-US) *Confusion Without Delay (Mark Moraghan-US) *An Engine of Many Colours (Mark Moraghan-US) *Rosie is Red (Mark Moraghan-US) TUGS *Sunshine *Regatta *High Winds Disney *Lady and the Tramp (1955) *The Lion King (1994) *Timon and Pumbaa (TV Series) (1995) *The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride (1998) *The Lion King 3: Hakuna Matata (2004) *Toy Story (1995) *Toy Story 2 (1999) *Toy Story 3 (2010) *Robin Hood (1973) *The Fox and the Hound (1981) *The Rescuers Down Under (1990) Looney Tunes *From Hare to Hair (1960) Spyro the Dragon *Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage (PlayStation 1) (Athrix255's Version) *Spyro 3: Year of the Dragon (PlayStation 1) (JohnnyDFox's Version) *Spyro 4: Enter the Dragonfly (PlayStation 2) (VerticalSandwich's Version) *Spyro 5: A Hero's Tail (PlayStation 2) (VerticalSandwich's Version) Universal Studios *The Little Engine That Could (1991) Ren and Stimpy *Pilot *Season 1 Episodes *Season 2 Episodes *Season 3 Episodes *Season 4 Episodes *Season 5 Episodes Smallfilms *Ivor the Engine (1958) Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy *Season 1 Episodes *Season 2 Episodes *Season 3 Episodes *Season 4 Episodes *Season 5 Episodes *Season 6 Episodes *Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy's Big Picture Show *Specials Dexter's Laboratory *Season 1 Episodes *Season 2 Episodes *Season 3 Episodes *Season 4 Episodes *Dexter's Laboratory: Ego Trip Sonic X *Robotnik's Revenge *Project Shadow *A Revolutionary Tale *Shadow Knows *Sonic's Big Break *Showdown In Space *A Metarex Melée *Station Break-In *Teasing Time *Ship in Doom *A Fearless Friend *Shadow World *The Cosmo Conspiracy *Super Shadow *Eye Spy *Trick Sand *Hot Shot *Chaos Shot Tom and Jerry *Baby Puss *Springtime for Thomas *Trap Happy *A Mouse in the House *Tennis Chumps *Saturday Evening Puss *Casanova Cat *Sleepy-Time Tom *Baby Butch *Smarty Cat *Muscle Beach Tom *Blue Cat Blues *The Karate Guard *The Alley Cat *Scat Cats *Tom and Jerry: The Magic Ring *Tom and Jerry: A Nutcracker Tale *Polar Peril *City Dump Chumps *Beach Bully Bingo *Tomcat Superstar *Power Tom *Over the River and Boo the Woods *League of Cats *24 Karat Kat *Game of Mouse & Cat *Catfish Follies *Sleep Disorder *Feline Fatale *Birds of a Feather *Tom-Foolery *Sleuth or Consequences *Hop to It! *Turn About *Top Cat *Domestic Kingdom *Bone Dry *Cheesy Ball Run *Here Comes the Bribe *X Marks the Thumpin *Flea Bitten *Tom-Fu *Pillow Case *The Tail of Two Kitties *Unhappily Harried After *Forget Me Not *Tic Tyke-Do'h *Missing in Traction *Cat Dance Fever *Dirty Rat *Wish Bone *Going, Going, Gone Viral *The Tortoise Don't Play Fair *Cat Match Fever *Novel Idea *Battle of the Butlers *Frenemies *You Are What You Eat *Perfume Party *Alley Oops! *All Cat Jazz *Magic Hat Cat *Charm School Dropouts *A Star Forlorn *Rosemary's Gravy *Eggs on a Train *Bars and Stripes *Bull Fight Theodore Tugboat *The Day Ice Came to the Harbour *The Big Harbour Clean Up Contest *Theodore and the Big Harbour *Night Shift *The Tugboat Pledge *Foduck Stays Home *Theodore the Jokester *Emily the Vigorous *Grumpy Garbage Barge *Hank's Hiccups *Hank's New Name *Big Harbor Birthday *Theodore's Backwards Day *Theodore and the Boat Bully *Hank Hurts a Ship *Theodore and the Runaway Ferry *Theodore and the Unsafe Ship Crash Bandicoot *Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back (1997) (PlayStation 1) (Mairou's 2nd Channel's Version) *Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped (1998) (PlayStation 1) (Mairou's 2nd Channel's Version) *Crash Team Racing (1999) (PlayStation 1) (AkusaChan's Version) *Crash Bash (2000) (PlayStation 1) (AkusaChan's Version) *Crash Nitro Kart (2003) (PlayStation 2) (ECDT1089's Version) *Crash Bandicoot 5: Twinsanity (2004) (PlayStation 2) (Childhood Reliever's Version) *Crash N Sane Trilogy (PlayStation 4) (GarlandTheGreat's Version) The Three Stooges *Shows *Movies *Specials Rayman *Rayman Arena (olacola15 and Mr. Eight-Three-One's Version) *Rayman M (Aatu90 and JohanNLbond's Version) (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Scenes *Rosie in Wonderland Part 1 - Opening Credits *Rosie in Wonderland Part 2 - Rosie Is Bored ("In a World of My Own") *Rosie in Wonderland Part 3 - Run of the Blue Hornbill ("I'm Late") *Rosie in Wonderland Part 4 - Rosie Meets Adviser/The Bottle on the Table *Rosie in Wonderland Part 5 - Arrival of Rosie *Rosie in Wonderland Part 6 - Rosie Meets Ren and Stimpy *Rosie in Wonderland Part 7 - The Space Ranger and the Station Master *Rosie in Wonderland Part 8 - A Rabbit With a Ladder/"We'll Smoke the Blighter Out" *Rosie in Wonderland Part 9 - A Garden of Talking Flowers *Rosie in Wonderland Part 10 - Rosie Meets Shadow *Rosie in Wonderland Part 11 - Rosie Meets Butch the Black Cat ("Twas Brilling") *Rosie in Wonderland Part 12 - The Unbirthday Party (Part 1) *Rosie in Wonderland Part 13 - The Unbirthday Party (Part 2, the Blue Hornbill Arrives Again) *Rosie in Wonderland Part 14 - Lost in the Tulgey Wood *Rosie in Wonderland Part 15 - Butch Appears Again ("I'm Odd") *Rosie in Wonderland Part 16 - Painting the Roses Red/Razorwife The Queen of Hearts *Rosie in Wonderland Part 17 - Butch Appears Yet Again *Rosie in Wonderland Part 18 - The Trial *Rosie in Wonderland Part 19 - Rosie's Flight/The Finale/End Credits Trivia *Rosie will be pulling four freight cars throughout the entire movie. Category:ThomasTenCents34526 Category:Alice in Wonderland Movies Category:Alice in Wonderland Movie Spoofs Category:Alice in Wonderland Movies Spoof